


Charley Horse-Play

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Charley Horse, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a rude awakening, Leonard is there to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charley Horse-Play

A blood-curdling scream woke Leonard McCoy from a deep sleep. Moments after he remembered his name and which planet he was from,  he was running at top speed up the back stairs to bang on his new tenant’s back door. “Jim? Ya’ll right in there?” His southern drawl was more pronounced when he was tired. He’d worked a double shift in the ER when a colleague had called out sick. He had been dead on his feet at the end of the first shift. When the second one ended, he managed to drive home with one eye cracked open before he collapsed, still in his scrubs, into bed.

“JIM?” Leonard yelled. He hated to think like this, but worry was beginning to creep into the back of his mind. What if something had happened to Jim and he wasn’t able to open the door? He pulled out his keys and fumbled through them all until he found the one for Jim’s second floor unit.

“USE YOUR KEY!” Jim bellowed from inside the apartment.

“Jim, thank Christ you’re alive.” Leonard said as he burst through the back door, turning on every light in the place.  “What’s wrong?”

“Got a charley horse that would bring down an actual horse.” Jim whimpered.

 _“That’s_ what the screamin’ was all about?” Leonard raked a hand through his already messy hair. He had done eighteen hours in the ER today and it looked like his doctoring duties weren’t over yet.  Jim was lying on his back, both hands pulling the toes of his left foot forward. Pain contorted his handsome face, while sweat beaded on his brow.

“Where was that sexy accent when you interviewed me for the apartment?” Jim managed, his voice tight.

“What sexy accent? Oh, never mind. Where does it hurt?” Jim thought he had a sexy accent? He felt his dick twitch in his scrubs. Wasn’t this an interesting turn of events? He may be dead on his feet, but there was a certain part of his anatomy that was swiftly coming back to life.

“Left calf.” Jim gritted through the pain.

“Mind if I touch it?” Leonard sat on the bed beside Jim and tried to figure out the best way to help the young man. He couldn’t help but notice Jim was bare-chested. The muscles in his shoulders and arms flexed as he kept constant pressure on his left foot.

Jim’s eyebrows shot up toward his hairline. “OH, you mean my calf?” He managed a wink and a smirk.

“What else you got that hurts?” Where had that come from? Was he flirting with Jim? “Slowly let go of your foot, but keep your toes flexed upward. Jim did as Leonard asked and Leonard slid his hand up Jim’s calf in a purely medical way, not noticing at all how warm and soft Jim’s leg was under his hand.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow.” Jim groaned as Leonard dig into the meat of his calf.

“Don’t be such an infant.” Leonard scowled in return. “Just a little leg spasm and here you are wakin’ up the neighborhood by screamin’ like somebody stabbed you.

“I don’t think I woke up the whole neighborhood, just you.” Jim relaxed back against his pillow.  He flashed a killer smile.

“How’s that? Feel any better?” Leonard had been inching his hand slowly up Jim’s leg and was now rubbing his thigh.

“Mmm, my leg feels great but can you help me with something else that’s aching?” Jim waggled his eyebrows and nodded his head toward the tent in his sleep pants.

“Infant.” Leonard muttered.

Thank you so much for reading this story. I’ve stopped writing McKirk fanfiction to focus on writing original MM fiction under the pen name Pandora Pine. If you’re interested in my books, you can check them out here: http://www.amazon.com/Pandora-Pine/e/B013BSSBX0/ref=sr_tc_2_0?qid=1465949272&sr=8-2-ent

**Author's Note:**

> This was my reality at 430am this morning, only Bones wasn't around to soothe the ache. OMG, I thought the pain would kill me and two or three minutes in, I WISHED it would kill me! Then of course my pain addled brain started yelling CHARLEY HORSE which quickly switched to This Is The Song That Never Ends, because of Shari Lewis and her damn puppet named Charley Horse...You're welcome for the earworm from hell, maybe now I can stop singing it!


End file.
